My One True Adventure
by German Milk Maid
Summary: um..i suck at summeries...read and R&R.....plz? eyah taht'll do*nods*


My One True Adventure  
  
How long have I been here, alone out here in the wilderness? Hmmm, a day seems forever out in the middle of nowhere. I can still remember that fateful moment when everything in my life went up side down...I was in a plane, south bound to visit my loving cousin, Constance, I was seated in the fifth chair back on the left side of the plane. It's quite a small plane, probably not even seventeen people on board. We were flying over a tropical forest in Mexico; it's kind of funny though, I always wanted to see Mexico and jungles, just not like this, not like this at all...  
  
I got up out of my seat, seeing how we were allowed to walk around when we were not in turbulence, I was walking towards the back of the plane, I don't know why, I guess I just needed to stretch a little, I have been seated for so long. As I approached the back of the plane to go into the cargo bay to see how my horse, Torenado, and my three dogs, King, Queen, and Toby were doing when the plane started to shake violently. The captain calmly ordered everyone to return back to our seats because we had entered unanticipated turbulence. I turned quickly around to obey the captain's order, but instead I was propelled to the back of the plane as it started to shake more violently then before. I was rendered unconscious upon impact. Sometime during my slumber at the cargo door, the plane plummeted to the earth, completely destroying the cockpit and most of the passenger area, everyone but my self was killed upon impact.  
  
My head throbbed form being jarred against a metal door, I instinctively rubbed it, trying to stop the pain, then from inside the cargo hold, I heard familiar howls, whimpering, and stomping, I was with joy after I realized what the creature's behind the noises were.  
  
Toranado and the dogs made them.  
  
They were obviously shaken up after the crash. I went inside the cargo bay, after getting my barrings, to see how they are doing and if they needed attention. I then had a look around to see if there had been any survivors besides me and the animals, which were all right, just shaken up a bit. It would appear that I was the only human remainder, the plane was completely demolished, save for the back part of it.  
  
Now that you understand a bit more of my predicament, as you see now, I am seated next to a small yet beautiful lake with a small waterfall, just big enough for me to fit under with room to spare! I have to edmit, even in the face of disaster; I still love the look of my surroundings. Quite breath taking it is, lush green forest, plenty of wild life, pure natural beauty, completely untouched by man. Or so I thought, I had a strange feeling that I was being watch; you got to love your instincts, because just as I thought, I was being watch, but not by what I thought it would be, I thought it would be vicious natives or a killer animal on the prowl, but in stead it was just a little bush baby, hey, don't they live in the out back, as in Australia? What is a bush baby doing all the way up here in Mexico? Just as I finished with my trail of thought, I heard a young boy's voice call out, "Ja'jaka? Where did you go? Oh there you are, what are you doing running off like that?" He  
said as he came into a clearing, moments before he came into view, I had hidden in the bushes, so that I would not be seen, not knowing if he was friend or foe. I was completely caught off guard by his looks, not to say I was racist, but his looks were not of this world, he had green hair, a light bluish-green skin, with amber colored eyes, he was actually quite beautiful, then, as I was about to revel my self to him, a man that look a lot like the young boy came into the seen, so sunk back down to the ground, then he spoke "Korei, what did I tell you about leaving the ship? Don't you know that those natives could have survived the crash? Even though I don't think that anyone could have survived a plane crash like that." He had an Australian accent yet looked out of this world! And he was tall too, he must be at list seven feet tall!  
  
"I'm sorry Zarbon, I was just getting Ja'jaka. Zarbon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you shoot the plane down?"  
  
I was awe struck; he had shot down the plane! I sat there trying to digest what the boy had just said as `Zarbon' answered Korei's question; I only got the end of the rest of the conversation "Lord Freeza didn't want the natives of this planet to get wind of his plans."  
  
Plans? What plans? What is he talking about? Millions of questions ran through my mind about the matter.  
  
My tail started to flicker wildly back and forth; I could feel the hair on the back of my neck starting to bristle as the anger started to settle in. How dare he! What right does he have to hurt innocent people? What right does he have to do such a horrible thing!  
  
Zarbon and Korei started to leave when Zarbon turned around and looked in my direction. Oh no, I've been spotted! Now I'm in for in! My mind raced as I quickly looked for a getta-way but saw none, Zarbon strutted up to were I was hiding, reach in, grabbed me by my left shoulder and lifted me out of the bush as if I weighed nothing!  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A survivor, hmm, this is what I'm talking about, Korei, she could have attacked you, and hurt you."  
  
"I would have done none of such things! Un like some people!"  
  
"Quiet girl! You are in no position to spit out threats!"  
  
"Threats! I said no threat! You are the one threatening me!" Hopefully reversed sociology will get me out of this one.  
  
"Oh I see what you are doing, you really think that that will work on me?" Nope, didn't work.  
  
"Not really, just trying anyway". Umm, can you put me down? Your, hurting my shoulder... What are you looking at me like that for? Oh, like I'm going to be able to run away, I hurt my ankle you numb skull!" I wish I hadn't blurted that last part!  
  
"*Chuckle* your probably right, by the look of that ankle, you beaten it up pretty good, Love." Love? Who's he calling love!  
  
I must of said that because he's looking at me funny.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Hmm, neat eyes, a minuet ago they were a deep blue, now they're a baby blue with hints of green in them, pretty."  
  
I raise my head in a dignified fashion.  
  
"I am proud of them, now CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" he sets me back on the ground yet still holding on to me so I wouldn't fall.  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Are they any more survivors?"  
  
"Yes" I lied, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I'll take that as a no, then."  
  
"Yep!" I declared  
  
"Ok," he looked at me funny. "Are you able to walk?"  
  
"Yep, I got here didn't I?" I said with a smug tone of voice.  
  
"Ok, then follow me, Love" There he goes again with that `love' thing!  
  
"Why should I!?"  
  
"Because, would you rather spend the night out here, with wild animals? Or in a building?"  
  
"I prefer it out here than to be a captive!"  
  
"*Chuckles* My, aren't we a spiteful one?"  
  
"And proud of it!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let them chain you and all."  
  
"Oh, how comforting, but... why are you going to help me?"  
  
"Your eyes"  
  
"My eyes? What do my eyes have to do with this?"  
  
"They don't seem to show much evil in them, not much any ways."  
  
I grin evilly at the comment, yes I am quite a ball of energy, mixed with a spunky spirit, my sixth grade teacher told me that. Feeling quite proud of my self and my eyes, and here I was going to change the color with contact lenses!  
  
"You don't know half of it!" I declare as we walk to freeza's ship, what strange name, Zarbon said that freeza's was a he, name sounds like a her more like it.  
  
Minuets later:  
  
"So, Zarbon, what is it did you have for me?"  
  
"A survivor of the humans ship you order me to shot down, Sir"  
  
"Is she the only survivor?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza"  
  
"Are you sure? We don't won't any of those pesky earthlings to found out about our little operation, this planet can be very valuable in minerals, and gems."  
  
"Yes, Lord Freeza, she said she was the only one that survived the crash"  
  
"AND YOU TOOK HER WORD! FOOL, SHE COULD LIEING! Go send a team of men to check the site! NOW!"  
  
"Aww, Yes, Lord Freeza" he runs out of the room to give out the orders, after that, he wonders into the Med. Lab, to see how I was doing. The Doctor was just finishing fixing my ankle, he said it was broken in three places, it was a wonder that I was walking with it like that, let alone standing.  
  
"So how your ankle doing?" Aviusly he was an intelligent type, great now I'm going to have really stretch my vocabulary.  
  
"Much better, thank you."  
  
"You do realize that your stuck here, weather you like it or not."  
  
"*Sigh* I know, doesn't mean I have to like, though."  
  
"*Chuckle* venomous aren't we?"  
  
"Yep, love it too!"  
  
"I might as well take you to your room, ne?"  
  
"Room?" What, is this guy serous! Am I really staying here! Cool, yet scary to think I may never see my friends and family again.  
  
"Yes, just keep that tongue of your sealed, you say one word to anyone here in a bad manor and they'll kill you as if you were nothing, and you can ever let them see you cry, never, no matter what, understand?"  
  
"Yes, but tell me this, who was that boy in the jungle, the one with the bush baby?"  
  
"Oh, Korei is my son."  
  
"Hmm, I can see the resemblance." Just as I said that I walked into a man with orange skin and long white hair, it must be down to his thighs, he look about 5'1 feet tall, I was 5'4 feet tall, so to honestly say it was nice to be taller than someone around here, almost everyone is so tall!  
  
"Hey, watch were you going!" Ha, cool he sounds kind of like Robbie Williams or some one else with a heavy rock British accent!  
  
"Watch were I'm going, your th...."I quietly remember what Zarbon said as he sent me a look of warning.  
  
"Hey, your not from around here are you, what's your name, Babe?" BABE! First love now babe! What next! Hey, wait a minuet, I never gave Zarbon my name, well new life new name, I always wanted to change my name any way's, so here's my chance.  
  
"B-B-Babylon"  
  
"Babylon, huh, weird name, never heard it before, strange name for such a beautiful young lady" As he says that, he takes my hand and kisses it in a polite fashion, yet never takes his eyes off of mine, I feel my face grow hot as I probably, most likely, am blushing.  
  
"That's quite enough, Jeice, there's no point in scaring her to death" Zarbon and I start to walk away down the hall, only when I am for certain that Jeice is out of hearing range before I dare to talk again.  
  
"He seems to be you average, run of the mill pretty boy, huh?"  
  
"*Light laughter* Yes, he is quite the lady's man." At that we turn into a room on the left which will be my new home. New rules, new people, new life.  
  
A few months later:  
  
It turned out that the reason I had to stay was because Freeza needed someone that knows the landscape, since I live on the earth, I know how to get around better than his men, plus he also needed a translator, and I had the uncanny ability to learn almost any language in a short amount of time. So needless to say he needs my help, and he's not the kind of person you want to refuse.  
  
Freeza wasn't very tall, he seemed to be the same height as me, but he was sure freaky looking, he look's like a women with no hair, purple and white skin and horns, he also had a tail, he looked kind of like a weird lizard named after a house hold appliance. But he seems to be very strong, in this matter, once I saw him sparring, if that's what he called it, he had his partner down on the ground faster than I could blink, the attacker lie on the ground, he had blacked out upon impact.  
  
He seems pretty interested in my planet. To think how many different races from outer space! Our scientist's would have a field day!  
  
After a week I got pretty used to ship and no longer needed Zarbon to lead me like a stray puppy, all though I still need his help from time to time.  
  
The men on the ship looked at me very funny at me all the time, it would appear that I was one of three girls on the ship that was not a slave. The other two were named Coris and Proisce, they were lesbian lovers but they seemed nice enough, they were both twice my age and the only others females on the ship to talk to besides the slaves, who were very nice people, and fun to be with, but Zarbon doesn't seem to really like me being around them: quote "you are to stay with the upper class people, do not hang around with the lower class or you will teased, and I don't think you would really like that, now would you?"  
  
I don't like to be tease but I still don't see what's the big deal about being with the lower class, I guess I should just listen to Zarbon. Korei the only child on board, he is about a year younger than I am, so I usually played with him.  
  
I've gotten to know many people on board, like the Ginyu Force for example, there is Captain Ginyu, he is the leader of the five man elite fighting squad, he is tall with a light purple skin and horns, than theirs Burtice, he is said to be the fastest man in the universe and is the tallest on the team and in blue with red eyes and no hair, Recoom, who is said to be indestructible, has short red hair and is tall but look's humanoid, Jeice, I already met him, and than there's Guldo, he is at lest one or two feet shorter than me and fat, he as four eyes, I got such a laugh out of it when I thought about what they would call him if he got glasses; the little bugger has EPS and heard what I was thinking and was not too pleased with me, anyway, he can manipulate time.  
  
One of Freeza's right-hand men is Dadoria, a big, fat, pink, pincushion, he's not very nice in anyway.  
  
Than there the saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditzs, I got along very well with these people more than anyone else, one reason, they felt like kin to me because they all had tails, just a different colors, their tail's are brown, my tail is white with black striping. Secondly Vegeta, I mean `Prince Vegeta' is nice to me, he had weird hair, it defied all laws of gravity, it looked like fire but black. Nappa had no hair, but Raditzs hair is down to his knees!  
  
And everyone back at school complains about Michael's hair! He has nothing compared to Raditzs!  
  
The next day:  
  
"So what is the country you guys are going to, anyway, Zarbon?"  
  
"Egypt, Lord Freeza says there is a city full of gold and gems, it's called the city of the dead, I think."  
  
"Aww... Hauminatria...I don't think you really want to go there..." isn't that the place where a curse is placed with that evil, mummy priest?  
  
"Why not? I see nothing wrong with it, just that it is disserted."  
  
"You don't want to know what's wrong with it, believe me, that place is nothing but trouble with a capital T!"  
  
"Oh, I get it, you don't want to come, do you?"  
  
"No, but I'll come to protect you from `it'."  
  
"Protect us? Since when do you do that? It's always been the other way around."  
  
"Since we start embark our little trip in that city! That's when!"  
  
"Have it your way, but you are coming weather you like it or not."  
  
"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! JUST BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE WANT TO GO GET CURSED DOESN'T MEEN I HAVE TO!"  
  
"What curse?"  
  
"There's a mummy entombed under the city! And if someone brings him back to life the seven plagues of Egypt will be let lose upon the face of the earth! And who ever is the one's that set him free, he will hunt down and feast upon their flesh to become whole once more and roam the earth forever creating chaos!"  
  
"That's just an old wives tale! It's probably not even real."  
  
"I've seen what happens when someone didn't listen!" like the movie `the mummy' for exaple, well that the only thing for an example I have.  
  
"We will see."  
  
One week later:  
  
"DRAT! How did I let them take me with them? *Sigh* Well, I suppose it was for the best, someone's got to keep them from opening that tomb! And it looks like it's going to be me, great, it's just my luck!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jeice! You startled me, nothing you should worry about, yet."  
  
"Yet? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Nothing, huh? Come on, spill the beans, Babylon, what is so important about some tomb?"  
  
"Tomb, what tomb, I didn't say anything about a tomb, did I say anything about a tomb, King?" I bet if that dog could talk, he tell the whole thing! Hey what is he doing? King you suppose to be on my side, you do not walk over to the enemy's side! Well, Jeice is not exactly a real enemy.  
  
"Ha, looks like he sides with me, now tell me what is so important about this tomb?"  
  
"*Sigh* I'll tell you later, besides with my luck, we will all find out later."  
  
Two hours later:  
  
"Hey, come see what jo'ak found! It's some kind of stone box and there's something inside!" at that moment in time when a worker yelled out, I was in what appeared to be some kind of ceremonial room with a big slab of stone in the middle reading a big Black Egyptian book, which just happen to be the book of the dead, I didn't know that at the time, after I finish reading sometime that must have been a resurrecting spell, which was just a second after he yelled out, I dropped the book and ran to where the box was, screaming at them not to open in up, they did any ways by the time I got there. Inside were five ceremonial jars, the ones that who ever open the box were cursed, I wasn't thank heavens, I wasn't there in time, but I was kicking my self for not being in time to stop them.  
  
That night at the campsite:  
  
With my luck that mummy, Himoteb, is probably running around reeking havoc.  
  
"AAAAWWWW!" I jump from were I was siting by the fire outside my tent upon hearing the blood curdling screams, and rush to find out what it was, when I arrive on the seen, I see a withered corps lying in front of me, no one else is here yet, I hear something from behind me, I quitely turn around, but nothings there, I hear it again behind me, I turn around to find nothing, on the seventh time, I feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump and let out a scream that's been in my throat.  
  
"Whoa, no need to be scared to death it's just me!" I turn around to meet Jeice's gaze ", what happen here, and what's got you so jumpy?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know what happen I just got here a few minuet's before you did, I-I-I-I think someone or something is out there, and I have a petty good idea what it is, but you will never believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"*Sigh* A evil mummy is roaming the camp site looking for whoever has the sacred jars, and feast's upon their flesh to become whole and to rule over earth forever and will release the seven plagues of Egypt upon the earth."  
  
"O-K"  
  
" I told you you wouldn't believe me!"  
  
"I didn't say I didn't, it's just that it's kind of hard to digest that!"  
  
"Thank you, I think we better get the men and get back to the town with the rest of the guys?"  
  
"Good Idea, let's go" off in the disants behind some equipment a strange man watches the young girl with a tail.  
  
Jeice and I are riding Toranado back into town, the workers have taken the boat instead, so it's just him, and me.  
  
"So what do you think happen to him?"  
  
"Himotebe got at him."  
  
"Himotebe, who or what is that?"  
  
"A priest that was entombed alive under the city thousands of years ago, he has power over sand, and is cursed, he also carries with the seven plagues of Egypt."  
  
"What did he do that was so bad?"  
  
"He touched the pharaoh's queen..."  
  
"That's it! That's all he did! Man, hate to see what they do to someone who kisses her!"  
  
"Not just that, him and the queen, Anocsanamoon, killed the pharaoh because of their love."  
  
"So the queen was having an affair."  
  
"Yep, that's what hap...what the!" a man on a black horse jumped in front of me, startling Toranado, she reared and threw Jeice off, she bucked wildly with me still on her, talk about the ride of you life! I calm her down after a minuet of the bucking brunto scene.  
  
"Stay away from the city! You have no right to be there!"  
  
"And what right do you have to order us around!" Jeice yell at the stranger after getting up off the ground  
  
"Just stay away from the city, we want no more blood shed!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way!" oh boy, this is reminding me more and more of the movie! What is this, all the cartoons and movies coming true? Cool, yet scary.  
  
Midnight:  
  
"Umm, no mom, I don't want to weir that dress, mom, it's pink, I hate pink!" as I dream away a strange figure enter my room at a hotel through the window, he walk up to my bed and grabs one of my wrists, I roll over at the touch, throwing him across the room in my sleep, he wobbles to his feet mumbling curses, which just happens to wake me up, I sit up and look at him.  
  
"AWWWWWWWW!" My screaming awoke Vegeta, rushing into my room, just after the strange man turns into a tornado of sand and fly's out window!  
  
"What happened! What wrong!"  
  
"A-a-a stange man came into my bedroom, he turned into a dirt tornado and flew out my window just before you came in!" By now I was in a cold sweet from fear.  
  
"You probably just had a nightmare, go back to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."  
  
" I was not dreaming! Because I had a dream before about my mom trying to put a pink dress on me!"  
  
"You have weird dreams."  
  
"You would to if you were a girl and hated pink dresses!"  
  
"HAHAHA, oh my, Babylon the fearless is so afraid of pink dress's that she has nightmares about them, oh this is rich!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Ohhhhh, the pink dress's are come to get me! Oh no! Hahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Haha, go sleep you Meany!" Vegeta laughed all the way back to his room, I snuggled back down into my bed and slept the rest of the night in peace.  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Ow, my back, it felt like I slept on stone...hey, wait a minuet, I am sleeping on stone! The ceremonial camber? How did I get here?" I looked around and realized that I was chained to the slab and next to me was a mummy.  
  
"I brought you here." I turned my head to see who it was and gasped  
  
"Aww! You! You're the man that was in my room last night! What do want! What did I do to you that you had to chain me to this thing!" I try to break the chains, to no avail, what are these things made of, I could easily break normal chains.  
  
"Don't even try to break lose, I put a spell on you so wouldn't get lose."  
  
"Thanks" sarcasm seems real good right about now, but what would be even nicer would be if the guys could come running to save me right... any time guys... Please...now...there probably not even up yet! I could just imagine Jeice or Vegeta spread all over their bed and snoring away! Hehehe. The man raises his sword to strike.  
  
"AWWWWW!" "*Ching*" I open my eyes to see that his sword was shot out of his hands by "JEICE!"  
  
Vegeta's standing behind him with a scowl on his face, normal.  
  
"About time, I thought you guy's would never get here! Well better late than never."  
  
"I think we were right on que, wouldn't you say Vegeta?  
  
"Yes, very much" they run down the stairs, Himotebe calls out some more mummy's armed with weapons.  
  
"Oh great" I moan, the person next to me starts to stir, Vegeta and Jeice are fighting the mummy's but aren't doing to well, all they seem to do is dodge the sharp objects, and when they do land a hit, they knock the mummy in half, but for it only to replaced by two more, than the one in pieces puts it's self back together.  
  
"Can you guys unchain me!" If they can unchain me I can read the gold book(or the black) and put these guys back to eternal sleep.  
  
"Um, we're a bit busy right now" lucky for me, just as Jeice said that he dodge a sword which just happen to cut one of the shackles, pretty soon I got free only to be chased be by the mummy that was laying next to me a moment before. I managed to get the book, wail I was running from the mad mummy, I read a spell to turn the mummy worriers against the one chasing me, it worked!  
  
"We won!"  
  
"Not yet, we may have one the battle but we haven't one the war."  
  
"Oh really?" I started to read a spell to send Himotebe back to the under world, it worked, he turned into a pile of bones right before could strike with his sword.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Now we won the war."  
  
"Good... can we go now?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Great"  
  
"After this we have to go to a place called `hill house'"  
  
"WHAT! NO! THIS WAS BAD ENOUGH! NOW YOU'RE SENDING ME TO THERE! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NEVER EVER! NO WAY! (Etc.)"  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the mummy, although I wish I owned jeice-chan *swoons* so you can't sue me! Mwahahahahahaha! I'm safe from terror and harm...unless you suddenly find my house and...O.O; I got to stop giving ppl idea's-_-; review plz! I'd be most grateful! So would be freeza's guys...you didn't hear me say I hid them in my basement chained! Get it? Got it? Good. Nice to know we have this mutual understanding^^ 


End file.
